


Not While I'm Around

by Mechanical_Boy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, no beta we die like Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Boy/pseuds/Mechanical_Boy
Summary: An argument at bedtime escalates, and Obi-Wan comes to realize that Anakin needs him more than he thinks.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Not While I'm Around

It started with bedtime. While Anakin is old enough to put himself to bed, he always needed to be pushed to do so, and Obi Wan was unfortunately the one tasked with doing the pushing.  
“I don’t want to!” Anakin yelled, stomping his foot against the ground. They had been having this argument for the better part of 2 hours now, and Obi Wan was quite frankly exhausted. After a long day of training he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for the next day and a half but alas, he had an irritable 9-year-old to wrangle first.

  
He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Anakin please, you will feel better if you get some rest.” Its days like this he deeply resents Qui-Gon for saddling him with this terrible child.  
Anakin proceeded to stomp again, promptly throwing himself into a sitting position on the floor. His cheeks were red from the exertion of their argument, and he looked just as tired as Obi Wan felt. Everything about him screamed that he needed sleep but for some reason he was still fighting.

  
Finally, Obi Wan has had enough, and he moves to pick the boy up and place him into bed. This proves to be a terrible idea as Anakin begins to thrash violently. He lets out an angry yell and swings his arm, catching Obi Wan across the cheek with an open palm that snaps his head to the side.

  
For a split second, the older boy considers striking him back, face warm and chest tight with rage at being hit, but then he looks at Anakin and that anger evaporates.  
Anakin has freed himself and curled into a ball against the farthest wall, arms wrapped tight over his head and small body shaking. He looks petrified.  
Upon venturing closer, Obi Wan hears him mumbling apologies over and over again, voice thick with tears as he rocks himself gently.

  
“Hey hey Ani it’s okay.” Obi Wan says in a hushed voice, slowly edging closer to his trembling Padawan. The younger boy curls in on himself tighter with a whimper as he tries to disappear farther against the wall.

  
Obi Wan feels something tighten painfully in his chest as he watches his charge shrink away and cry as he approaches. Something terrible has happened, and he can’t help but want to do terrible things to whoever committed the act in return. He reaches out his hand and gently places it on Anakin’s head, petting his hair in a manner he hopes is soothing.

  
“You’re safe. That really hurt, and I would rather you never do it again, but I’m not going to hurt you.” he whispers, pulling Anakin into his lap and pressing his head to his chest. They sit like that for a few moments, the only sounds in the room gentle shushing and small sniffles.

  
After several minutes of that, Anakin wipes his face on his sleeve and looks up from where he is sitting in Obi Wan’s lap. “Can we go to bed now?” He asks, voice still stuttery from his earlier crying.

  
The older boy nods, standing up and then offering a hand to pull the other up. Carefully he helps Anakin into bed and tucks him in, giving his hair a little ruffle and then turning to leave. Before he can go, a small hand grabs his wrist. “Stay? Please?” and who is he to deny that.

  
Turning off the light, he carefully fits himself into the small bed and pulls Anakin to his chest. One night can’t hurt.


End file.
